Citizenship and Subclasses Timeline
Originally, the choice of one's final class was not made until level 20. Players began on the Isle of Refuge and chose one of the four archetypes. When the player was ready to leave the Isle, a choice would have to be made between Qeynos and Freeport. Upon leaving, the player would be sent to the village appropriate for his race, and would be unable to enter the city itself until he earned citizenship. This was done around level 7 or 8. Advancement to level 10 could not be done without completing a class quest, and the player would then have to pick one of the three subclasses for his archetype, in the same way that an Artisan must still choose at level 10. At level 20, the final choice of class would be made from the two in each subclass. If the player wanted to betray, this had to be completed by level 20. Although this was removed, the quests remain in the journals of players who completed them, and many references to the subclasses also remain. Isle of Refuge * (1) Ambassador T'kirr * (1) Ambassador Saera * (1) Citizenship * (6) Qeynos Citizenship Sign * (5) * (5) * (5) * (5) * (5) * (5) Various * (6) Overseer * (1) Freeport Citizenship Sign * (5) * (5) * (5) * (5) * (5) * (5) Abbetor T'avi * (6) Overseer * (1) Class Quests * (18) Fighter Qeynos Master At Arms Dagorel # (8) # (8) * (10) * (10) * (10) Delacar Mithanson * (19) * (19) * (19) * (19) Freeport Commandant Tychus # (8) * (10) * (10) Korong Shatterjaw * (10) Captain Monarvia # (19) * (19) * (19) * (19) * (19) Mage Qeynos Magister Niksel # (8) # (8) * (10) * (10) * (10) * (19) Telamina Garendell * (19) * (19) * (19) * (19) Freeport Arcanist Sonius # (8) * (10) * (10) * (10) * (19) * (19) * (19) * (19) Camtur Flogrettle * (19) Priest Qeynos Hierophant Aldalad # (8) # (8) * (10) * (10) * (10) Aurora Elianas * (19) * (19) * (19) * (19) Freeport Priest Kelian # (8) * (10) * (19) * (19) * (19) * (19) Priest Trainer * (19) Modinite Z'Vol * (10) Proctor Fergus * (10) Scout Qeynos Counselor Vemerik # (8) # (8) * (10) * (10) * (10) Arrell Silvertongue * (19) * (19) * (17) * (19) Freeport Emissary Millia # (8) * (10) * (10) * (10) Emissary Mitsya # (19) * (19) * (19) * (19) * (19) Betrayal Freeport to Qeynos Stilus Graphium # (15) Watcher Kenjedeau # (1) Executioner Selindi # (17) If the player failed to answer the questions properly, there was a penalty of 1 gold (a very significant sum at the time) and one of the following quests was given: * (1) * (1) * (1) Qeynos to Freeport Cordun Brenland # (10) Yuri # (1) Cryptcleaner Remy # (17) The Freeport versions of the failure quests were: * (1) * (1) * (17)